Transportation systems of a center guide type have been known from the related art. In such transportation systems of the center guide type, a power collector for supplying electricity from a conductor rail is attached to a guide device, and is designed and placed so as not approach more than a required insulation separation distance by a relative displacement.
Furthermore, in the case of a direct current type, although there is also a structure in which a positive electric cable is attached to a traveling road side, and a negative electric cable uses a guide rail, a rubber tire type new transportation system generally has a structure in which the positive electric cable and the negative electric cable are installed side by side at the traveling road side or provided in parts at the left and right traveling road sides. In this case, since a guidance guide is located below a traveling road surface due to a large guide wheel, a conductor rail is also located below the traveling road surface. Furthermore, the guide rail and the conductor rail are separately provided at sufficiently remote positions so as to secure the insulation separation. In this manner, in the center guide type, since the conductor rail is located below the traveling road surface and is provided at a position separated from the guide rail, a track space is required below the traveling road surface. For this reason, a cross-sectional area for forming the track increases, and when there is a tunnel portion or the like, enormous costs may be incurred.
On the other hand, there are transportation systems using a center guide type that uses an H-steel as the guidance guide of the guide wheel (for example, see Patent Document 1). In this case, a conductor rail of a positive pole (positive electric cable) and a conductor rail of a negative pole (negative electric cable) are attached to a web of the H-steel via an insulator. As a result, since both conductor rail are placed inside the guide, there is provided a guide track of a configuration in which both conductor rail can be placed on the traveling road surface.